Thoth
Thoth is a recurring demon in the series. History Thoth is an important god in Egyptian mythology, commonly depicted as a man with the head of an ibis or baboon. Most depictions show them holding a was or rod and an ankh. Thoth's role was maintaining the universe and later associated with settling disputes between gods, magic, science and writing. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Deity Race, Boss *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey:'' Deity Race *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Deity Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Hierophant Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Persona 5: Emperor Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Thoth appears as a optional boss in Akira's route. If Tamaki Uchida recruited Sobek and Hathor, Thoth will join the group; if not, he'll battle the party. He can also be created through fusion once the protagonist has recruited him or defeated him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Thoth can only be acquired through triple fusion, but does not require a plug-in. He appears on one of the higher levels of the Denshi Kairo instance and as support for Mithra in the advanced level of Hongou field. ''Shin Megami Tensei Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Thoth can teach Nanashi the Hamaon and Megido skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Light and Almighty skills. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Thoth is the fourth Persona of the Emperor Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Futaba's Palace and the Akzerriyuth area of Mementos, with the title "Chanting Baboon." He is the first Persona to learn the Megido and Psy Wall skills and is also one of the sources of the Growth 2 skill. Itemizing Thoth through Electric Chair execution yields the Growth 2 skill card. Thoth is one of the demons needs to summon Seth through advanced fusion. The Shadow of Shoichi Oyamada takes the form of Thoth during the request Bad Medicine, which is required to complete the Death Arcana Confidant. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire = Null |Ice = Null |Electricity = - |Force = - |Expel = - |Curse = |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skills=Megido\Innate Mana Bonus\31 Doping\33 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Shadow Oyamada= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Beast Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona Q2 Personas